Dawn of the Beginning
by Xengo
Summary: Every story has a start. Even the tragic ones. One-shot


First of all, thank you for all the good reviews There and Back Again has gotten. As for the reason why I have been so busy well...honestly, I lost interest in the story. I have begun to try to write original fiction, and so most of my time has been spent with a journal and pen rather than at my keyboard. You people deserve the truth.

But today...well, I do feel I should finish it, so I am going to try. I am still an Altoshipper (OTP!) and don't want to disappoint any of you. However, I can make no promises.

However, there is this. December 21st was essentially Majora's Mask appreciation day, and so I contribute to to late. I have noticed that people have not written a story about this particular moment, so I decided why not try? Please let me know of any extra criticisms you may have.

And Majora is the best Zelda villain. Just saying.

* * *

"So, how are we going to do it?"

"Would you _shush_, Tael? You know he is going to hear us."

"Not if we whisper! But don't you think that we need a plan-"

Oh, you are _not_ whispering, more like talking just loud enough that someone could hear us. As for a plan, Skull-"

"Okay, both of you need to be quiet, _now_."

"….okay…" the two fairies mumbled.

Skull Kid sighed in exasperation. As good friends as his fairy companions were, sometimes they just did not know when to shut up. And considering the situation that they were in at the moment, they could not afford to mess this up.

Why? Because this guy had _masks_. And Skull Kid loved masks. He had lost that one that the nice green kid had given him a while back, and now he needed a new one! And here this mask sales man had stumbled into the woods, with a pack full of them. It's as if the Goddesses were giving him an incredibly obvious sign. One he fully intended to capitalize on.

"The plan is simple, you two. We sneak up on him as he is sleeping, and we raid him, simple as that."

"Exactly. See Tael, this is why you-"

"_Tatl," _Skull Kid hissed.

"_Fine." _The sassy yellow fairy mumbled, her brother chuckling until he got a death glare from her that could have sent a Stalfos running in terror.

Slowly but surely, Skull Kid began to sneak, something that he considered himself an expert at. Hunting in the lost woods required grace and silence, two things he had picked up living in the infamous woods. So, he felt proud of his skills when he managed to sneak up on the mask salesman, who was still sleeping and snoring.

He beckoned the two fairies to come close, and so they did, smiling at their friend's skills. And so they began to rummage through the man's pack, and Skull Kid was not disappointed.

Masks _everywhere_. This man was loaded. Masks of a shapes and sizes he had, some with funny faces, some with scary faces, and some with down right scary ones ("Oh, the _fun_ we will have scaring people" Tatl had remarked, smirking). However, Skull Kid ran into a problem: He wanted _all_ of them. Every single one. But he knew he couldn't take all of them. So of course he had settle the question of "which one I want the most" which of course wasn't easy.

"Say, Skull Kid?"

He looked over to Tael, who was pointing at the man's pack. "Skull Kid, there is one pocket we haven't checked yet, and something big is there!"

Skull Kid looked, and his eyes widened. "Wow, you're right! Thanks Tael, let's go see-"

_**Come**_

Skull Kid stopped in mid sentence. What..where had that come from? It was like a voice spoke directly into his mind, a high pitched, yet somewhat comforting voice-

_**Don't you want…friends?**_

Skull Kid snapped to attention, and found himself nodding slowly. Then, much to Tatl and Tael confusion, he walked in an almost trance like state to the pack, and quickly undid the strap to pull out what was both the most terrifying and _beautiful _mask he had ever seen.

It was shaped like a heart, with two spikes coming out like horns at the top and four coming out of the lower corners. It was a mix of colors, of purple, white, red, yellow, green, and blue. Holes adorned it at certain points down the middle of the mask, and black outlined certain points as well.

But these features were nothing compared to its _eyes._

Two bloodshot-like pools of yellow, and in their center, two green eyes that simply _stared _at him. They stared into his soul unflinchingly, and Skull Kid could feel himself shiver under their gaze. How could something so lifeless seem so…alive?

_**Let me be your friend…**_

Again the voice spoke, and Skull Kid simply nodded his head.

"Wow…_that _is the best mask so far" Tatl said, amazed.

"I don't know…sister, Skull Kid, are you sure about this?" Tael said warily.

"What are you, afraid of it?" Tatl teased, hands on her hips.

"But guys….there is…something just feels _wrong _about that mask."

"Oh come on. It's just an old wooden mask. Skull Kid, is this the one we are taking?"

Skull nodded slowly. This was definitely it. No way any other mask came close to this things caliber. This was simply the best mask he had ever seen.

_**Put me on…put me on…**_

Skull Kid eyes widened. It was the mask…? No, masks didn't talk. No way. Still…he did want to put it on. No harm in that. And so slowly but surely, he slipped it onto his face, putting it in a comfortable position.

Then he noticed something odd. There were no eyeholes! How in the world was he going to-

_**NOW YOU ARE MINE.**_

A shiver ran down Skull Kid spine as he felt his body invaded by _something. _And it _hurt. _He tried to scream, but found his mouth unresponsive. He tried to move his hands, to rip off the mask, but to his horror they would not move. Panic set in. Sheer, unrelentingly panic. He needed to warn Tatl and Tael, they needed to get help! They needed to-

_**BE STILL, MY PUPPET.**_

They last thing he remembered before falling into a choking darkness was those eyes simply _staring _at him, with a glare that chilled him to the bone.


End file.
